Beda il Venerabile
È stato dichiarato santo e dottore della Chiesa dalla Chiesa cattolica. La memoria liturgica è il 25 maggio (precedentemente era il 27 maggio) ; nel Rito ambrosiano la memoria liturgica è il 23 maggio. Scrisse su molti altri argomenti, dalla musica alla poesia, ai commentari biblici. È citato da Dante Alighieri nella Divina Commedia. |}} Profezia sulla fine del Colosseo e la fine di Roma In ambito storico a proposito del mito del Colosseo e di Roma già nel VII secolo aveva profetizzato "Finché starà il Colosseo starà Roma, quando cadrà il Colosseo cadrà anche Roma e quando cadrà Roma cadrà il mondo"La profezia («Quamdiu stabit Colyseus / Stabit et Roma; / Quando cadet Colyseus / Cadet et Roma; / Quando cadet Roma / Cadet et mundus.») era in realtà precedente ai tempi di Beda, e faceva riferimento non all'anfiteatro, ma al colosso neroniano (ridedicato al dio Sole e ricollocato da Adriano tra l'anfiteatro e il Tempio di Venere e Roma. Il colosso si identificava con la fortuna di Roma e, per estensione, con il destino del mondo, ma ai tempi di Beda era già stato distrutto, forse durante le invasioni gotiche. La memoria del perduto colosso, tuttavia, diede nome al vicino anfiteatro, dal Medioevo in poi. Si veda in proposito in Serena Ensoli, Eugenio La Rocca, Aurea Roma p. 67. . Agiografia La sua testimonianza Quasi tutto ciò che conosciamo della vita di Beda è quanto è stato raccontato da lui stesso nella sua Historia. Le sue parole, scritte nel 731, quando la morte era ormai vicina, gettano una luce sulla composizione del lavoro attraverso il quale è meglio ricordato nel mondo. Scrive egli stesso: Dopo questo, Beda inserisce una lista, o Indiculus, dei suoi precedenti scritti, e alla fine conclude il suo grande lavoro con le seguenti parole: Note biografiche Entrato nel monastero di Wearmouth all'età di 7 anni, divenne diacono a 19 e sacerdote a 30 anni. Non è chiaro se fosse di famiglia nobile. Fu educato dagli abati Benedetto Biscop e Ceolfrid, e probabilmente fu quest'ultimo ad accompagnarlo a Jarrow nel 682. Qui trascorse il resto della sua vita dividendo il suo tempo tra lo studio, l'insegnamento, l'attività di scrittore e l'assolvimento delle funzioni monastiche. Venerazione Il titolo Venerabilis sembra essere stato associato al nome di Beda già due generazioni dopo la sua morte. La sua importanza per la religione cattolica fu pienamente riconosciuta solo nel 1899, quando fu dichiarato Dottore della Chiesa, con il nome di San Beda il Venerabile. Non ci sono conferme ufficiali alla leggenda riportata da Thomas FullerChurch History, p. 11, cit. in Bedae Opera Historica, ed. Loeb, Heinemann, Londra, 1930, vol. I, p. xxi. del "monaco ignorante" che, componendo un epitaffio su Beda, non riusciva a completare la riga: Hac sunt in fossa Bedae... ossa e che la mattina dopo trovò che gli angeli avevano riempito lo spazio con la parola venerabilis. Il titolo è usato da Alcuino, Amalario e apparentemente da Paolo Diacono, e il concilio di Aquisgrana dell'835 lo descrive come venerabilis et modernis temporibus doctor admirabilis Beda ("il venerabile e meraviglioso dottore dei nostri tempi Beda"). A questo decreto fece riferimento specificatamente la petizione che il cardinale Nicholas Patrick Stephen Wiseman e i vescovi inglesi indirizzarono alla Santa Sede nel 1859, chiedendo che Beda fosse dichiarato dottore della Chiesa. La questione era già stata dibattuta prima del tempo di Benedetto XIV, ma fu solo il 13 novembre 1899 che Leone XIII decretò che la festa di San Beda il Venerabile con il titolo di Doctor Ecclesiae fosse celebrata da tutta la Chiesa cattolica il 25 maggio. Un culto locale di san Beda si era mantenuto a York e nel nord dell'Inghilterra durante il Medioevo, ma la sua festa non era osservata in genere al sud dello stesso paese, dove era seguito il rito di Sarum. Opere Secondo la Catholic Enciclopedia gli scritti di Beda mostrano la sua profonda conoscenza del suo tempo e del passato, conoscenza ottenuta dalla lettura dei volumi delle biblioteche di Wearmouth e di Jarrow, che contenevano dai 300 ai 500 volumi ed erano tra le più grandi d'Inghilterra. Una delle sue fonti più importanti è la Storia dei Bretoni di Gildas, scritta poco prima del 547. Beda fu un grande esperto in letteratura patristica e nei suoi scritti si ritrovano citazioni di Plinio il Giovane, Virgilio, Lucrezio, Ovidio, Orazio e di altri autori classici, malgrado qualcuno all'epoca disapprovasse queste conoscenze. Conosceva anche il greco e un po' di ebraico. Il suo latino è semplice e privo di affettazione, ma fluido nella narrazione. Beda utilizzava il metodo di interpretazione allegorica ed aveva un atteggiamento "moderno" di fronte all'interpretazione dei miracoli. Si riteneva che fosse dotato di molto buon senso, simpatia, amore alla verità e all'imparzialità, sincera misericordia e capacità di mettersi al servizio degli altri. Gli scritti di Beda sono classificati in scientifici, storici e teologici. Tra gli scritti scientifici troviamo trattati di grammatica (scritti per i suoi allievi), un lavoro sui fenomeni naturali (De Rerum Natura) e due sulla cronologia (De temporibus e De temporum ratione). Beda fece anche un calcolo approssimato dell'età della Terra ed iniziò a dividere gli anni in prima di Cristo e dopo Cristo. Scrisse che la Terra è rotonda "come una palla da gioco", in contrasto con l'opinione corrente che gli uomini del Medioevo credessero in una terra piatta. La Storia ecclesiastica Il più importante e meglio conosciuto dei suoi lavori è la Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum ("Storia ecclesiastica dei popoli anglici"), in 5 libri (circa 400 pagine), e che narra la storia dell'Inghilterra, sia dal punto di vista politico che ecclesiastico, dal tempo di Cesare alla data di composizione (731). Altre opere La sua edizione della Bibbia fu molto importante e fu utilizzata dalla Chiesa fino al 1966. Quest'opera non è la copia di una precedente versione ma è il risultato di molte ricerche per ciascuno dei libri della Bibbia. Suoi altri lavori importanti sono le vite degli abati di Wermouth e Jarrow e le vite in versi e in prosa di Cutberto di Lindisfarne. La maggior parte dei suoi scritti è di tipo teologico e consiste in commentari di tipo esegetico di libri dell'Antico e Nuovo Testamento, fra cui i famosi Proverbia di Re Salomone dal Libro dei ProverbiCfr. [http://cma.gbv.de/dr,cma,013,2010,a,03.pdf Hannes Obermair, "«Novit iustus animas». Ein Bozner Blatt aus Bedas Kommentar der Sprüche Salomos", in Concilium medii aevi, XIII, 2010, pp. 45–57.], in omelie e in trattati su brani della Sacra Scrittura. Il suo ultimo lavoro, completato sul letto di morte, fu la traduzione in lingua anglosassone del Vangelo secondo Giovanni. Note Bibliografia * * Giosuè Musca, Il venerabile Beda storico dell'alto Medioevo, Dedalo libri, Bari, 1973 * Calvin B. Kendall (ed.), Bede's Art of Poetry and Rhetoric - Libri II: ''De Arte Metrica et De Schematibus et Tropis, Bilingual Edition of the MS St. Gall 876'', Saarbrücken: AQ-Verlag, 1991, 210 pp. ISBN 978-3-922441-60-1 * Benedicta Ward, The Venerable Bede, Morehouse Publishing, Harrisburg, PA, 1990. ISBN 0-225-66574-3 * J. Robert Wright, A Companion to Bede: A Reader's Commentary on The Ecclesiastical History of the English People, Grand Rapids, MI, Eerdmans, 2008. ISBN 978-0-8028-6309-6 Voci correlate * Acca di Hexham Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * * Catechesi di papa Benedetto XVI su Beda il Venerabile tenuta durante l'Udienza generale di mercoledì 18 febbraio 2009 Fonti * Categoria:Cronisti medievali Categoria:Dottori della Chiesa cattolica Categoria:Santi britannici dell'VIII secolo Categoria:Santi benedettini Categoria:Personaggi citati nella Divina Commedia (Paradiso) Categoria:Scrittori in lingua latina Categoria:Profeti